When It Rains
by Meriwyn
Summary: A lonely Padmé Amidala Skywalker looks to a violent thunderstorm for comfort, and ends up getting more than she was expecting. Artwork by Kateskywalker (Fanfiction ID) (Deviant Art ID: LadyVader888).


Title: When it Rains

Author: Meriwyn

Rating: MA/NC-17

Summary: A lonely Padmé looks to a violent thunderstorm for comfort, and ends up getting more than she was expecting.

Era: Star Wars. Between AOTC and ROTS

Type: Short story – one shot.

Disclaimer: Papa George Lucas owns all. I'm just borrowing my favorite couple for a little while. No money was given or received, just my imagination having a little fun.

Feedback: Always appreciated. This is my first posted fic, any advice would be great, thanks!

* * *

><p>When it rained on Coruscant, it poured. The skies above the city planet were as gray as the concrete and durasteel structures they covered and the wind blew the rain practically sideways. Lightning sprawled out across the sky over various sections of Galactic City, lighting up the dark clouds that made the sky look almost black.<p>

Padmé Amidala-Skywalker came through the door of her apartment, pushing back the hood from her cloak and shaking out her rain-soaked curls. She was drenched to the bone and wanted nothing more than to be out of her wet gowns and into her warm dressing robe. It had been a long day of debates and sessions of the Senate, and she was mentally and physically drained. Threepio came bustling out from the kitchen area and immediately began fussing when he saw his mistress.

"Oh my, Miss Padmé, what dreadful weather this is. Let me take your cloak."

"Thank you, Threepio," Padmé sighed. "You have no idea what kind of a day I've had." She slipped out of her sodden cloak and draped it over Threepio's extended arm. She held her arms out and looked down at her gown, suddenly realizing she was dripping all over the rug.

"Oh, Sith," she spat. "I'll be right back, continue doing...whatever it was you were doing." He wandered off to hang her cloak somewhere it could dry out. Padmé hurried to the bedroom and straight into the fresher, where she began peeling out of her wet gown. Throwing her garment into the tub, she shivered and looked around hurriedly for her dressing robe, quickly pulling the crushed blue velvet around her naked body. Standing over the sink, she wrung out her hair as best she could. Looking at herself in the mirror she began to laugh. Her curls stood out even more when they were wet. Some were plastered to the sides of her face while others were in total disarray. She shook her head and smirked.

_What a sight I am. If Anakin could see me right now..._

Anakin.

The mere thought of him always send her insides spinning. A single glance from his sultry blue eyes could melt her on the spot. She closed her eyes and conjured him in her mind. How she missed him. It had been almost two months since their last rendezvous and she ached for him every single day he was away. She couldn't believe the woman he had awakened in her since they had been married. Senator Padmé Amidala, slave to duty and propriety, turned into a bold, lust-crazed siren when alone with her husband in the privacy of their bedroom. She could never get enough of him; he was like a drug to her, as much as she was to him. She especially loved watching him sleep, knowing he could only truly relax when he was in bed by her side, wrapped around her. She loved to watch the slow rise and fall of his chiseled chest and stomach, the long graceful outline of his sinewy body, his hard strong thighs, the sexy little dip of his groin and, in her mind, his utterly perfect rear end. She loved the way his blonde mane was usually in total disarray by morning, after a night of her running her fingers through it, or gripping it in her fists as he brought her to the edge of rapture. He looked like a god to her, and all together he made one hell of a package, and it drove her mad with passion whenever she saw or thought of him.

She suddenly grew reflective and somewhat sad as she wondered where he was tonight. What distant planet was he on? Was he alright? Was he eating? Was he getting enough sleep? She knew the answer to the latter would be 'no'. She hoped he would be able to sneak away and contact her tonight. She longed to see his face on the holoscreen, even if only for a few stolen moments, just so she could see he was alive and so she could tell him she loved him. She sighed and left the fresher, walking towards the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of the Naboo wine she and Anakin liked so much, she brought a hand up to rub her right temple which had just begun throbbing.

Whenever Anakin was away, Padmé threw herself into her duties. Mostly to keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't be constantly missing him. It never fully worked though, and all she ended up doing most times was giving herself a splitting headache. Threepio turned to her.

"I have prepared your supper, Miss Padmé, will you be requiring anything else?"

"Thank you, Threepio, but no. What I really need is a nice evening of peace and quiet. In fact, why don't you go shut down for the rest of the night? I have one of my famous headaches and I really just want to rest."

"Of course, I could do with a power replenishment myself." Padmé gave him a tired smile and touched him on the shoulder.

"Good night, Threepio."

"Good night, Miss Padmé." He shuffled off and left her to her thoughts.

She picked quietly at her dinner, eating about half of it before growing restless again. Pouring another glass of wine, she walked out into the living room and over to the holoscreen. No messages.

The rain spattered against the windows of her apartment as the wind howled. Padmé looked out and saw a few speeders going by, but the traffic was considerably lighter due to the weather. She lowered the lights in the apartment so she could see the outside world better. The sky was vibrant with activity, lightning making the purple clouds stand out against the darkness. Now that night had fallen, the sky looked rather ominous. She stood quietly for a few moments and just listened to the rain and thunder. She closed her eyes and took in the atmosphere around her.

She was tired, and as usual she was alone. She only craved the company of one person and he was far away from her right now, on some distant planet, fighting to stop a war that had spiraled out of control. She was constantly filled with worry for his safety, checking the HoloNet daily for reports of either his latest heroic deeds, or his death. Thankfully, the latter hadn't appeared as of yet.

The holoscreen's insistent beeping roused her from her solitude. She almost spilled her wine running to answer it.

_Anakin!_

Practically slamming the comm button to "on" she sat down in front of the large screen, hoping the disappointment on her face wasn't too evident when the face of Captain Typho came into focus. Her heart dropped from where it had been lodged in her throat mere seconds ago. Quickly composing herself, she faced her head of security.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was alright," he answered. "I'm going to be dismissing the bulk of the staff for the night and wanted to see if you needed anything before they leave."

"No, Captain, I'm fine, thank you. I have a headache and I'm just about to retire."

_Hopefully after I hear from Anakin._

"Very good, milady, I will bid you good night then."

"Good night, Captain." Padmé switched the comm button off and sighed heavily. Where was Anakin? Was he alright? Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her as much as she missed him? Fighting back lonely tears, she stood and walked to her bedroom. Setting her wine glass down on her dressing table, she reached for her keepsake box, where she kept the things that meant the most to her. Reaching inside she pulled out the japor snippet Anakin had carved for her all those years ago. Feeling an urgent need to be close to him tonight, she put it around her neck, the small weight of it settling between her naked breasts inside her robe. Taking his Padawan braid in her hands, she stroked it lightly with her fingers before bringing it up to rub softly against her cheek. It was only a token comfort in place of him not being there, but it was a comfort nonetheless.

A particularly bright flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder made her jump.

Curiosity overcoming her, she wrapped Anakin's braid around her fingers and walked outside to her veranda, wanting to see the storm first hand.

The wind was blowing the sheer curtains and the rain was making the outer reaches of the floor wet. Her hair was immediately caught up in the gusts, whipping around her head like a dark flag. The edges of her robe blew up, exposing her legs. The whole atmosphere seemed alive, and it frightened and exhilarated her at the same time. Gripping Anakin's braid tightly in her hand, Padmé walked closer to the edge of the veranda to get a better look. Her dark eyes lit up in wonder as she looked at the sky, the rain now close enough to get her legs and feet wet. Bringing her gaze back down, she stopped short at what she saw...

Anakin's Jedi starfighter was docked against the balcony's edge.

How could she have missed that? She stood frozen for a few moments, her mouth hanging open as her brain tried to register what she was looking at. She walked towards his ship, trying to see through the transparisteel window. Straining her eyes against the rain now battering her face, she became more confused when she saw it was empty. And where was Artoo?

She looked around frantically, exposed completely to the downpour. Was she hallucinating? Twisting the braid in her hands, she failed to notice that the edges of her robe had fallen open, or feel the rain drenching her naked flesh. Still trying to process what her eyes had taken in, she turned back around to look towards the interior of her apartment again, and that was when she saw him.

Walking slowly out from the shadows from where he had been lurking came her beloved husband. For one heart stopping moment she wondered again if she was indeed hallucinating, but when he gave her his seductive crooked smile, the one that warmed her right down to her toes, she knew he was real. Padmé's face burst into a mask of sheer joy, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as she gasped, tears of pure happiness and relief springing to her eyes.

Anakin broke into a full smile now, the wind sending his dark cloak billowing out behind him, blowing the soft waves of his hair back from his handsome face. At that moment, he looked like some kind of dark avenging angel. He opened his arms and she rushed into them, her own arms wrapping around him and squeezing him so tightly he actually grunted before he started laughing.

"Surprise," he purred into her hair. She didn't move or let go, just held onto him for dear life, her smile even bigger than before. He chuckled softly, rubbing up and down her back through her robe. Her words came quickly and jumbled.

"But...how? Are you alright? How did you get here? How long can you stay?"

He grinned again, and put his fingers to her lips.

"Whoa, slow down," he leaned his head down so his lips were just touching hers. Dropping his voice to a husky growl he winked at her, "Give your husband a kiss."

Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, she roughly pulled his lips down onto hers, kissing him hungrily. So much so his eyes widened in shock first before he submitted to her, letting his wife do what she would with him. She started talking again.

"Oh, Anakin," another kiss. "I've been so worried," more kisses. "I can't believe you're here," Urgent kisses along his jaw line now. "I missed you so much."

Attaching her lips to his neck, she put one arm around the back of his shoulders and began to literally climb his body. Laughing again, he reached around her to cup her backside and aid her ascent of his tall frame. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, making her way back up from his neck to take his bottom lip into her mouth and suck on it. When she took his face in her hands, he realized she was clutching his Padawan braid. He also realized with a start that, with the exception of a very flimsy robe, she was nude. His senses exploded and he let out a low growl at her brazenness.

"My goodness, Mrs. Skywalker," he drawled out, reaching under her robe to take her rear end into his hands. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were happy to see me." He smiled against her lips, letting her devour him. To him, there was no sweeter feeling in the entire galaxy.

Padmé finally stopped to catch her breath, leaning back slightly to look at his wondrous face. For a few moments they were lost in each others' eyes, as steel blue met chocolate brown in a flood of emotion that had been pent up for too long. Anakin looked at his braid wrapped around her delicate fingers and raised a questioning eyebrow. He gave her a little smile.

"What are you doing with that?" he asked softly, pushing one of her wet curls behind her ear. Holding onto him with one arm, she began pushing his hair back with her other hand, looking him over for any new scars. Resting her forehead against his, she closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It helps me when I'm missing you too much. It's a part of you I can keep close to me, it's almost like you're here...sort of." She rubbed her cheek against his and tightened her hold on him with her legs. "So, how is it that you're here?"

He tilted her chin up with his nose and began placing drugging kisses along her throat. The wind blew her hair around both of their heads.

"Obi-Wan and I finished our mission on Ryloth," he mumbled against her neck. She let out a soft moan as she reveled in the feeling of his soft lips on her once again. "They brought us home for briefings and a week's rest." He kissed his way down her collarbone, pushing her robe off one shoulder and kissing the newly exposed area. "I'm yours for a whole week, Mrs. Skywalker."

"That's wonderful news, Mr. Skywalker," she said breathily. Another large crack of thunder shook the veranda and Padmé jumped in Anakin's arms. He held her tighter, his real hand teasing the flesh of her back. He watched her cast a nervous glance over her shoulder at the sky as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She would have crawled inside his clothes if she could. He kissed her cheek and looked to the sky himself.

"This is some storm," he said, pulling her tighter against his chest. It felt so good to have Padmé in his arms, wrapped around him. He could feel the tension melting off her as she wriggled even closer to him, putting her head under his chin. He was both happy and shamefully proud he had such an effect on her. As if reading his thoughts, she looked at him again.

"When the skies are like this, they remind me of your eyes," Padmé said quietly, brushing his hair back again. "Gods, I love your eyes," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him slowly this time, exploring every corner and surface of his mouth, sucking his full bottom lip again. Her body was getting warm, coming alive at being in his arms again, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist as he held her up.

"You love my eyes, huh?" he said, trying to smile with his bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

"Mm hmm," she purred, releasing his lip and moving to his throat. "And your neck."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, giving her full access, which she took full advantage of, and was quickly rewarded with a low moan from deep in his chest. Snaking a hand inside his tabards, tunic and filmy under-garment, she ran her fingers over his smooth, broad chest.

"And this glorious chest," she murmured against his ear, now nibbling on his earlobe. Anakin had come home with the full intent of ravishing his beautiful wife, but somehow she'd turned the tables on him and any plans he had of seducing her flew away into the storm swirling around the veranda. He was pleasantly surprised she was taking the lead, and he wasn't about to stop her.

"Your chest isn't half bad either," he half-spoke, half-moaned his words. Unlocking her legs from around his waist, he gently let her slide down his body until she was on her feet again. Quickly tucking the Padawan braid into a pocket of her robe for safe keeping, her hands went to his broad shoulders, sliding his Jedi robe off him until it landed in a dark puddle at his feet. She looked up at him and grinned mischievously, moving next to undo the clasp of his belt. She set his belt gently on the ground on his discarded robe so as not to damage his lightsaber. The last thing he needed was another lecture from Obi-Wan about carelessness. Even though he was no longer the older man's Padawan, they still had that bond and Obi-Wan found his old habits of looking after Anakin hard to break.

Anakin stood there and let Padmé undress him, his want and need of her very evident now that his leather tabards and tunics were also on the floor with his cloak and belt. Looking at his exposed torso always took Padmé's breath away, and this time was no different. She stepped forward and ran her palms up his belly to his chest, over his nipples and down his sides, eliciting goose bumps on her husband's skin and a small gasp from him. Feeling a wicked thrill of female satisfaction she leaned forward to give him open-mouthed kisses on his chest. His arms went around her and he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and smiled, hugging him tightly again, exploring the newly exposed skin on his back with her fingertips. She looked up at him. He gave her the half-smirk again and his blue eyes were tinged with desire.

"I love you so much," she said as another crash of thunder sounded. "I still can't believe you're here." Another gust of wind lifted his hair from his shoulders as he cupped her face in his real hand. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled languidly at her.

"I love you more," he said and broke into a full grin. She laughed and stood back, taking his hand in both of hers. She began pulling him towards one of the couches which thankfully were under enough of the roof not to get soaked. She sat him down and reached down to pull his boots off. He sighed happily, relaxing into the soft cushions and stretching his arms out to either side. Arching his back, he stretched to his full length, easing sore muscles and wriggling his toes now free from his boots. Padmé smiled and shook her head as he let loose a wide yawn. She knew long hours in hyperspace took their toll on him and it was showing now. He looked up at her with sleepy eyes and smiled and it made her fall in love with him all over again. Her Ani was home and in one piece.

Leaning down she ran the palm of her hand over his crotch before gently applying a little pressure. She watched the muscles in his belly clench and listened to his breath shudder. He sprang to life immediately under her hand as she first cupped him through his pants and then ran her thumb over his hardening flesh.

"Gods, woman," he was beginning to squirm. She smirked at him, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked in mock innocence.

"I...I...oh gods..." he closed his eyes and leaned his head back again, clutching the cushions near his outstretched arms. His hips began pressing upwards against her hand, trying to rub himself against her. His mechanical hand attempted to fumble with the fastenings on his pants but Padmé slapped him away.

"No, no," she teased him. "This is my job."

He groaned and arched his back again as she began making slow circles with her hand. Watching her Chosen One husband turn to mush in her hands never grew tiresome to Padmé. For all the times he had tortured her this way, long hours of lovemaking until she screamed his name and begged him to fulfill her, tonight was for him.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked shakily.

"You in a minute," she answered huskily.

He bit his lip as he fixed his seductive gaze on her. "Oh you can count on that," he said.

She began undoing the fastening on his pants. Sliding her hands inside over his hips, she reached under him to dig her fingers into his backside.

"Up," she said. On command, he lifted his hips so she could slide his pants off. She took her time, going slow so she could stroke his muscular thighs and placing kisses on one while massaging the other. Finally free of all his clothing, Anakin lay sprawled out in all his glory. Padmé remained kneeling between his spread legs, caressing the insides of his thighs, his manhood in its nest of blonde curls standing proudly before her. He crooked his finger at her and silently mouthed "come here" while planting Force-visions in her mind of what he wanted her to do to him.

Her eyes widened in mock indignation as he gave her his best bedroom grin. She couldn't resist him even though she played at it, and soon she began kissing her way up his stomach, making sure to rub her chest over his aching need, which again made his breath catch in his throat. She finally crawled up into his lap, positioning the head of him under her ready opening. His arms slinked under her robe and he stroked her back with his hands. Placing her arms on either side of his head on the ledge of the semi-circular couch, she kissed him deeply, her tongue asking for entrance. He quickly acquiesced, opening his mouth to let her in. The wind blew her long curls all around them, the rain slamming down on his Jedi starfighter and the outer reaches of the veranda floor. A flash of lightning lit up their surroundings as he gently pushed upwards with his hips.

He went slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size again. He knew she always needed tenderness after they had been apart for awhile. He moved in about halfway and stopped, feeling her walls parting for him, loosening as she became accustomed to him again. He felt a swell of proud possessiveness as he always did with Padmé. This – she - was his territory and his alone. He had encountered numerous women in his travels who were none too subtle about wanting him, and he also knew Padmé had had many men over the years want to get close to her as well. In the end though, they belonged to each other and only each other. Anakin simply had eyes for no other woman anywhere. Destiny had decided their lives for them, and they both knew better than to fight it at this point. Reaching up, he pushed her robe further down her shoulders. Not breaking their kiss she helped shrug her robe off the rest of the way and tossed it further down the couch.

Anakin pulled her against him, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. Feeling something cold against his chest, he looked down and saw she was wearing his japor snippet. He looked up at her and smiled again, his eyes heavy with need. She looked down at the necklace, smiled and shrugged. She kissed him once on the chin before moving down to his neck. Gently biting him, she slid down totally onto him, his loud groan of ecstasy mingled with another loud rumble of thunder.

It took all of Anakin's self-control to keep from exploding right then and there. The feeling of her around him after a long separation was always overwhelming to him. Her wetness coated the length of him, making him warm, making him whole, and at that moment he knew he was home at last. He put his hands on her hips to hold her still. He tried to calm his breathing, and Padmé could see he was fighting to keep himself together.

"Give me a minute, my love," he managed to squeeze out, closing his eyes and drawing a long, calming breath. "Unless you want this over with really quickly."

Padmé loved that she could reduce him to this...trembling, his chest and forehead coated with a light sheen of sweat as he tried to maintain control over his senses and the overpowering pleasure engulfing him. She loved she could do this to him, and she wanted to see just how far she could push him. She remained still, impaled on him, his large hands holding her hips. He sat up slightly and kissed her breastbone, moving his left hand up to gently stroke one of her breasts. She smiled down at the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Massaging her right breast he took the left one in his mouth, quietly suckling her.

Kissing the top of his hair, she laid her cheek against his head as he continued his ministrations. Running both hands up her back, he pulled her closer still, showing her other breast the attention he had just given its twin.

"Anakin," Padmé moaned quietly. He moved up, burying his face in her neck, and feeling he had once more regained control over his traitorous body, gently thrust his hips upward again. Padmé began to move up and down on top of him, letting him set the pace. She could hear and feel his little grunts and moans, feeling them more than hearing them as they were swallowed up by the howling wind and rain. His breath was warm on her neck, and she could feel him start to pick up the pace, his hold on her tightening as he wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other across her back.

"I missed you so much, Padmé," he gasped out. "Gods, I love you."

She tugged gently on the back of his hair so his head came back, his eyes still closed in rapture.

"Anakin, look at me," she whispered. With an effort he opened his heavy eyelids, looking up into her glazed-over brown eyes, and he was lost. "You are my life, Anakin Skywalker; I am only whole when you are with me."

He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. Giving him an impish grin she began rhythmically tightening herself around his shaft, knowing it drove him crazy. Sure enough, it worked again.

He growled into the crook of her neck and stood up, still inside her, and walked them over towards the edge of the balcony. Kissing her deeply, he knelt down once he felt the rain coming down on them. They both looked up and saw they were out from under the protective covering of the veranda roof. Padmé closed her eyes and smiled wide, stretching her arms out to her sides, letting the rain pour over her. Anakin laughed and laid her down on her back, positioning himself over her. When he felt her legs go around him and her feet pressed into the cheeks of his behind he began to move.

Deep, hard and powerful strokes filled Padmé. She stretched her arms above her head, her back arched and her hair splayed around her head. The floor was cool and slick, but it felt good. It refreshed her and it washed away weeks of loneliness. It made her feel alive for the first time since he had last left her. Looking up at him she watched his face, eyes closed in pleasure and concentration, his head back, his hair rain-slicked, water dripping off the ends of his waves down onto his chest. Thunder and wind raged on around them, and only seemed to feed Anakin's urgency. Reaching under his wife to position her in a way he knew would make her shatter, his thrusts became animalistic. Padmé gasped and locked her legs around his waist, taking his face in her hands, bringing his forehead down to meet hers.

Anakin's panting was hot against her face and she could feel his buttocks flexing under her feet. Six more deep thrusts and she lost it, screaming his name and contracting hard around him. Clinging to him for dear life she rode the wave of her climax, knowing he wouldn't be far behind. It took mere seconds, once he felt her spasm around his shaft he felt a rush of intense pleasure and his seed spilled out of his body and into hers. He let loose a guttural scream as more thunder sounded directly overhead. His body twitched with each burst he gave her until he was spent. His arms trembling, he collapsed on top of her, his breathing quick and shallow, his face tucked under her chin as she stroked his back.

Padmé closed her eyes and let the rain wash over them. She kissed Anakin on his forehead, tracing soothing patterns over the back of his broad shoulders.

"Welcome home, my love," she said. All she got as a response was a sleepy kiss against her neck. She hugged him tighter and slid her legs down to tangle with his as he lay draped across her.

"We should probably go inside now," she laughed as the storm raged on.

"Mm hmm," Anakin murmured sleepily. Padmé knew if she didn't move him soon he would fall asleep right there. She moved under him.

"Come on, Chosen One, let's go get dried off and into bed."

He slowly rolled off her and onto his back. Padmé stood up and gathered their clothes to take with them to the bedroom. She looked over at Anakin and laughed. He was sprawled out almost spread-eagled on the wet floor of the veranda, rain coming down on him mercilessly.

"Hey, Skywalker! Move it soldier!" she yelled, smiling.

His head shot up and he fought to open his eyes. Realizing he was laying on the ground in the rain he slowly got up. His limbs felt like they were made of lead, but he gave Padmé a satisfied grin. He followed her inside, where Padmé dumped their clothes in a corner of the bedroom and went to get towels.

Stretching and scratching his belly, Anakin stood there and let Padmé dry him off. Giving him a gentle swat on his behind she pointed at their bed.

"In."

He obeyed. Drying her hair, she watched him slide under the sheets and stretch out. She smiled again, happy that he was home with her where he belonged. She watched as he reached out with his hand, feeling the space beside him, looking for her. He was so adorable when he was half-asleep. She slid into the bed next to him, and when his hand finally found her, he smiled and pulled her towards him, settling himself against her back, burying his face in her hair, his arm draped protectively around her waist. He slid his left leg between both of hers and within moments he was fast asleep.

Padmé smiled to herself and stroked the hand resting on her stomach. This was how life should be all the time, she mused. Succumbing to the sound of Anakin's breathing and the feeling of peace and contentment that washed over her, she soon found herself slipping into sleep as well, her headache miraculously gone.

* * *

><p>It was still raining.<p>

Padmé's brain could discern that much as she swam up out of sleep. She lay there for a few minutes just listening to it before opening her heavy eyelids. It was still dark, and glancing at the chronometer at the side of the bed, Padmé saw it was still many hours before dawn. She closed her eyes again and went back to listening to the rain and wind battering against the bedroom window. With her senses coming slowly back to her now that she was somewhat awake, she felt the familiar weight against her back and at her waist. Casting a glance over her shoulder she smiled as she realized Anakin had not changed positions since falling asleep. He was so warm against her, almost every inch of his glorious skin pressed up against her and she could feel the slow, lazy rhythm of his heartbeat against her back. Padmé knew he desperately needed sleep so she had tried not to move herself too much so he could remain uninterrupted.

However, watching him while he slept was one of her favorite pastimes, and she couldn't resist ever so slowly turning over in his embrace, though it proved a little difficult with his arm draped over her waist and one of his legs wedged between hers. After some maneuvering she finally faced him. She gingerly moved his arm, settling it over her hip, and then brought her right leg up the side of his left one and hooked her knee over his thigh. Not until she was assured Anakin had the comfortable pressure he so craved when he slept with her, did she relax. Laying her head back down on the pillow only inches from his face, she listened to the sound of Anakin's even breathing punctuated by the occasional clap of thunder.

She drank in the sight of him sleeping contentedly against her. Reaching out, she gently began brushing her fingers through his sun-streaked locks, moving them out of his face and tucking a few behind his ear. His full lips, moistly parted in his sleep, and his absurdly long eyelashes made him look almost childlike. Padmé reached out and gently traced the pouty curve of his bottom lip with the tip of her index finger, replacing it with her thumb as she moved her hand to cup the side of his face. Almost imperceptibly, and so subtle Padmé almost missed it, Anakin's lips came together to kiss her thumb. He didn't open his eyes; he merely stretched in her arms and then snuggled closer to her, burrowing his face in between her neck and the pillow. Hooking her thigh over his hip and grabbing a handful of her backside he pulled her against him as tightly as he could, and after repositioning himself, he was soon fast asleep again.

Padmé smiled and moved her arm over his shoulders to lightly stroke his back. Positioning her mouth next to his ear, she began to whisper to him while he slept.

"I hope you know how much I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she said, words barely coming out of her mouth as she tried to be as quiet as she could. The rain hitting the window was muffled now that they were inside away from the veranda.

"You do things to me I never knew could be done. You've awakened feelings inside me I never knew were there.' With a naughty tilt of her lips she added, 'And you've definitely done things to my body that should be illegal."

Rubbing his back soothingly, she continued. "I never thought it was possible to feel so much emotion for one person. I still can't believe to this day how completely wrapped up I am in you. You're a hero to the entire galaxy, everyone wants to know you, or be you. Your deeds are legendary - the all-powerful Chosen One. And yet, when you come home to me, you're just a man coming home to his wife, a wife who loves him with all her heart and soul. I love you so much it frightens me sometimes. When you're here with me it's like the galaxy disappears and there's nothing but us."

A small smile played on her face as she gazed up at the ceiling. "I wish I could just walk right up to you when you're at one of your public appearances, with all those women gawking at you, and take you in my arms and kiss you in front of all of them and say he's MINE. Does that sound silly, my love? I know I shouldn't have pride like that, but there's a part of me that would love to see all those women's faces when I lay claim to you before the entire galaxy."

She chuckled softly, her hand moving down to caress his backside and his lower back, her other hand buried itself in the back of his blonde curls. Her voice then took on a gravelly tone as she lowered it.

"And gods, this body of yours, I can never get enough of it." She smiled wickedly, rubbing her leg up and down his thigh while fondling a healthy handful of his rear. Anakin made a soft noise in his throat halfway between a whimper and a moan and nestled his face further into her neck, his steady breathing warm against her skin. She gently rubbed her cheek against the side of his face, his hair soft and silky against her.

"You are my best friend, my lover, my husband. My love for you just grows deeper and stronger, it's done so from the day we were married and will continue until I take my last breath."

She laid in silence then, listening to the rain and wind barrage the window, mixed with the sound of the occasional passing speeder. She closed her eyes and laid her head on top of Anakin's, her right hand now tracing light patterns over his collarbone and shoulder, the fingers of her left hand still tangled in his mane.

It took her a few moments to realize that her neck was being kissed. Anakin had been so quiet the whole time she barely felt it when he moved. He made little noises in his throat as he softly kissed her, his left hand running slowly up Padmé's back and over her shoulder. He brought his face out from under her hair to look at her, his blue eyes still half-shut in drowsiness. Padmé looked at him for a few moments, her face suddenly becoming a mask of concern as she looked at him more closely in the dimness. He was crying.

Suddenly overcome with worry, her hands immediately went to the sides of his face, her thumbs wiping away the tears that were falling silently down his cheeks. She brought her face closer to his to gaze deeply into his glistening eyes.

"Ani, what's wrong? Did I disturb you? I'm sorry. What is it?"

She continued stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, trying to soothe him. She tilted her chin to kiss his forehead, smoothing his hair back once again. He smiled at her through his tears.

"I'm fine, my love," He sniffled, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. She could taste his tears.

"Shhh, Ani." She repeated and pulled his head down to tuck it under her chin, rubbing his back again. His arms went around her as he curled the lower part of his body under her. He placed a soft kiss on her breastbone and let his emotions flow out of him, clinging to her as if she was going to turn into a puff of smoke and disappear.

"I just…it's…" He choked, trying to get the words out. His voice was husky from sleep. "The things you were saying to me…I can't explain it. They overwhelmed me. You make me so happy, Padmé. I've never experienced anything like this. I almost can't handle it."

Padmé blushed furiously, and he smiled as he felt it through the Force.

"Oh dear, you heard all that? I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't disturb you. I thought you were asleep."

"You could never disturb me, you know that," His voice was becoming steadier. "And I was asleep, I think, but I could hear everything you were saying, it was in my head and it felt like my very soul somehow became too big for my body and wanted to burst out." Now it was his turn to blush. "Although, I lost my soul to you long ago."

She smiled and kissed his hair. "And I promise I'll keep it safe." She laughed lightly. "Besides, you're the Chosen One. I can't imagine you not being able to handle anything, my Jedi hero with no fear."

Anakin raised his head to look at her, sleepy blue eyes tinged with a hint of melancholy. "Jedi with no fear...heh, if only they knew. I fear for you every day I'm away from you. I fear of losing you, or of not being able to come home to you. When I'm with you, everything I am is stripped away, and all that's left is a man who is so completely in love with his wife he doesn't know what to do, or what he'd do without her. You're how I survive the war, knowing that you're here waiting for me and that you're my wife," he emphasized the last word with a large grin that spread over his face. He chuckled softly. "Sometimes I still can't believe that part."

Now it was her turn to cry. He stroked her hairline and kissed her again.

"Padmé, I am no longer my own person. I am yours, completely and utterly yours, I was from the very first day I met you, until I take my last breath." He repeated her earlier words in a whisper.

Tears flowed down Padmé's cheeks now and she suddenly knew what he meant about her soul being too big for her body. She felt as if she were about to burst into a million pieces of light. She smiled at him as he propped himself up on one arm to stare down at her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his flesh hand and then moved it down to splay his hand out on her breastbone.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I know you need the sleep," she said, reaching up to stroke his broad chest. As Anakin languidly began to move over her, Padmé rolled onto her back and opened her legs, letting him settle into her hips. Laying his weight on her, he held himself up on his forearms, stroking the hair at her temples. Pressing the tip of himself into her, he smiled mischievously.

"I'm not sorry," he whispered, and without another word, slowly slid into her.

Padmé's eyes fluttered shut and a sharp intake of breath escaped her as he sheathed himself inside her. Once he was buried, he held himself still, marveling anew at the feeling of her around him. He continued to study her face, lit only by the Coruscant night, entranced by her as always.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he whispered. "I wish I could be inside of you always."

When he talked to her like this, in his quiet seductive tones in the dark, he could get her to do just about anything. She chuckled softly as he began a sleepy, lazy rhythm with his hips.

"That would be nice, my love," she teased him. "But then we'd never get anything done, and sadly you know we're both needed elsewhere."

Anakin snorted and half-smirked, "Who cares!" They both laughed now. He continued. "This war won't go on forever, and I swear I'll end it for you and when I come home for good, I'll never let us be apart, we'll have a normal life and we'll live out in the open," he blushed suddenly and dropped his gaze. "Maybe even start a family."

Padmé stroked his hair again and brought his face up to look at her. "Oh, Anakin, I would love that more than anything, but do you really think things will be different after the war? I mean, do you really think we can be a public family?"

He began making small circles with his hips which made her gasp and close her eyes. Her hands roamed from where they had been stroking his back, down to massaging his backside. His movements were so agonizingly slow it was driving her crazy. He smiled down at her.

"Once this war is over, the Jedi will be heroes, there's no way they would deny us anything we wanted."

Padmé's face took on a tinge of sadness as she brought her hand up to stroke his cheek. "That's a wonderful dream. It would be so perfect if it came to be."

"It will happen, Padmé, even if I have to make it so."

Anakin closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensations. Raising himself up on his hands, he arched his back and flexed his buttocks, burying himself as far into his wife as he could go. He groaned, and Padmé reached up to stroke his belly and his chest. If there was one thing she liked as much as watching Anakin while he slept, it was watching Anakin while they made love.

The rain on the window made the same patterns on his skin from the lights of Coruscant, making it look like paint was running down his body. He lowered himself back down onto her, kissing her softly, and keeping the slow rhythm with his hips. Padmé wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, opening her mouth to kiss him more urgently. He moaned softly and returned her ardor in kind.

Stopping to catch her breath, Padmé looked into Anakin's eyes again.

"I hate it when you have to leave to go back to the fighting."

He smirked at her. "I just got home, my love, we have a whole week together."

She smiled sadly. "When do we get to have our whole lives together?"

Now it was his turn to look sad. His face softened into an expression of sympathy and longing. He kissed her again and whispered against her lips.

"I'm always with you, you are never out of my thoughts, and I promise you, Padmé Skywalker, once this war is over, I will never leave your side again."

She smiled and wove her fingers through his hair. He broke into a playful grin.

"So hurry up and get it stopped in the Senate." He chuckled and she laughed loudly, pulling his head down again. He began nuzzling and nipping at her neck as Padmé turned her head to look out of the window, losing herself in Anakin's movements between her thighs.

Watching the rain again, she smiled and stroked Anakin's back.

Someday it will be alright. She knew it would be. She knew it HAD to be. Right at this very moment it was alright: with her arms full of her husband, his weight pressed upon her, his life buried inside her, loving her. It was the way things should be.

Yes, someday it will be alright.

Another loud crash of thunder was her only answer.

The End


End file.
